Just a small situation
by SomecallmeMichelle
Summary: Suze and Jesse have a romantic ...if slightly eventful encounter, that's ruined by a NCDP. Set Post-rememberance, but you really don't need to have read Proposal or Rememberance, as those two don't factor into this fics canon (and there are no major spoilers)
"Well sometimes…" - He gulped, his eyes like prin needles, in fact his whole body had tensed up, and I could see that he was biting his lip, not to yell out at me, or lash out at any of the people nearby. Not that there were any, they had all ran to escape the freak rain. Jess is great like that, he doesn't do that on people that don't deserve it, unlike me.

Also he has a super and totally well defined body, have I mentioned that part? Ever since that first time I had gotten him to sleep with me and had gotten - and trust me on this - the beds rocked - after much hesitation on his part, I could appreciate this even further.

So as he stood his frame over me, protectively, like Tom Cruise before he started acting all crazy. - His one hand on my shoulder assuring me that it was going to be ok, the other one bloody. Not that anyone would be able to see the blood except us two, Paul, the frikkin bastard, and maybe father Dominic, I couldn't help but sigh into his position.

But you know, it was a very comfortable sigh because he actually made me feel very wanted, not unlike the romantic interest in a good movie, and I don't mean the one that dopey and Sleepy like to watch. Or rather, Brad and Jake, where they're shoved in as an afterthought.

"Come on Susannah" - Nobody calls me susannah except my mother and Jesse, who have I mentioned had this lingering after touch, and felt so nice against my skin? He simply prefered that name to the one I made everyone else call me "Suze". Said it sounded prettier, and while I scoffed at that, I actually quite enjoyed it. I looked at the **NCDP** (that's non compliant dead person - yeah I see ghosts, more on that later), on the floor, the one who had damn nearly thrown me off a cliff, but whom Jesse, De Silva, the one I had rescued, had saved me from.

"She's not the one moving after this one confrontation, I can assure you of that" - And thought I now knew that Jesse had never been a cowboy, or as he had called it in his mexican or southern sprawl a vaquero, I just felt like he was Clint Eastwood or something like that and he was the lone Ranger tying me up to his charms.

What? I watch westerns? Sometimes? Beats the same old lifetime dramas that air 5 times a week on tv!

I could see the little eyebrow scar that passed through Hector de Silva's (though I much prefered to call him Jesse), face, and I smiled at that. Even when he was being super overly protective...and as someone born before plastic was even a thing, he had his moments of that, as annoying as that was, he was cute. Also totally hot.

"I just thought I could take her…" - I had everything I thought I could, my amazing smooth talking skills, and if that didn't work, my words of portuguese and the chicken blood. - hey it's not my place to know where I send 'em, but if they don't want to go, they'd better leave me, and the living alone.

Through whatever means, yeah, I'm talking exorcism here. Not the freaky stuff that movie showed, seriously "Your mother sucks them in hell" (abridged version, if you want the real quote watch the movie, like I watched with Gina back in Manhattan, couldn't help but laugh, she thought I was crazy).

Now that I had my hottie in tow, and the californian, even if northern Californian weather had returned, to a pleasant 20 celsius, in what could be considered late summer, I just felt like chilling.

"You know father Dominic really is right...Your methods of mediation really should be more lip and less punch." - He pointed out, a finger to my collarbone, gently pushing it down. I had been pushed to the beach, it was surprisingly nice, now that the **NCDP** had stopped the freak storm, it had also assured we had the beach all for ourselves.

I purred, a purred of pure pleasure, but couldn't give him a look of pure indignation, or what would pass for pure indignation, I think between the kisses to my collarbone and neck and his hand gliding - entering my shirt, in ways that I'm sure my step-father wouldn't approve, sweetie as he is. - I felt the indignation melt away.

"You were the one to punch that bit….oh keep doing that!" - He had found my weak spot...I had always had a thing in my navel...he knew it. He didn't even reach my erogenous zones, he just tickled it and I responded in kind. My knees felt weak.

Me Suze Simon, capable of facing the unnatural, but unable to face the navel tickles of a hot latino guy named Jesse de Silva. Where had we fallen?

But I could retort, I gently pushed him, falling down on the sand. - Though we both could see that the ghost girl - well more like woman, was still there, we'd deal with her later, now too entranced in our gentle teasing of one another. It felt good. To move like that with one another, like we were one. Now that we were doing anything indecent, we were still in public. And though Carmel may be tolerant, it was still a touristy spot after all. And fines. - well they were big on that.

"Got you" - I gently pressed my lips against his eyebrow scar, he had gotten who know how many centuries ago. Ghosts don't get scars, and he had been very careful with the body he had gotten now. - He was a med-student now. So he had to be. My knees aside so not to knee him in a very precious area I pushed to kiss him.

Suddenly a female groan that didn't belong to me and the ghost girl - here's the thing about them, they have some sort of super control over the elements even. - hovered sand flying around her. She threw some at us, and we automatically dodged.

But I wasn't worried, I was Suze Simon, I had Jess by my side, I was going to whoop that bitch to the ground and send her to whatever place people like her went.

 **The end.**


End file.
